Betting on Jin and Xiaoyu
by Camy-Tay
Summary: Heihachi and Kuzuya have a bet against Jun--who can get Jin and Xiaoyu together first.
1. Chapter 1

"Jin, come on!" Xiaoyu yelled, running back to her friend. "Jii-chan says he has a surprise for us!"

"You do realize that he's not your real grandfather, right?" he asked, trudging slowly and reluctantly behind the Chinese girl. "And you're Chinese?"

Xiaoyu smiled. "Of course silly! But he is one of my grandfathers! Wang-jiichan isn't really into having me around. But Jii-chan loves having me around and undertow. He said that's 'cause I keep you out of trouble."

Jin frowned. Ling Xiaoyu had been his friend ever since...a long time, he decided. But it bugged him that his grandfather tended to like her more.

Heihachi Mishima had gone to China and come back with sweet little Xiaoyu. After several years, she was adopted by his family, and Jin was told she was his new cousin. But then to confuse everything, she was adopted by Heihachi, so that meant she was his aunt, wasn't she? But she was younger than him!

"Xiaoling!" Asuka Kazama yelled, running over to them. "The morning tinkle! Xiao, Jin! Guess who's here!"

The boy found the nearest wall and started to pound his head in repeatedly as the other girl caught them. Asuka was his cousin, and happened to bug the hell out of him. If he didn't love his mother too much to upset her, he'd go back in time and stop her brother from having Asuka.

"Ah! Tomorrow Fragrance!" Xiaoyu squealed, smiling as she hugged her friend as Asuka (Tomorrow Fragrance) ran up to her. "How are you?" she asked, breaking away.

"Great! Heihachi-jiisan invited me out here. I'm going to be staying with you guys for awhile," she replied, smiling. "I couldn't wait to see you guys and tell you! I'm supposed to stay with you, Xiao, though. Is that okay?" she asked.

Xiaoyu looked at Jin bashing his head in on the wall. Normally--well, since the Iron Fist Tournament Fourth--Xiaoyu and Jin sneaked between each other's rooms at night. What would happen with Asuka staying in her room?

"Whatever," Jin told her, taking his head off the wall. No one was supposed to know he and Xiaoyu were "in a relationship" or he'd never be allowed to be near her alone. What was the harm in having Asuka around? "When are you leaving so I can plan the party?" he replied.

Xiaoyu hit him. He was supposed to be nice!

"Well...Jii-san invited me here to do a job for him," Asuka started. "So I'm going to be here until the job is finished."

"Okay!" Xiaoyu told her, smiling and taking her hand. "Come on! I want to show you how much better I got at fighting!"

"Jin, don't worry," Kazuya told him, walking around the Mishima family compound with his son the next day. "I'm sure Asuka-san will be gone soon. Then you can hang-out with Xiaoyu all you want!"

However, the boy just hung his head. His father didn't understand. Sure, Xiaoyu was three years younger than him and really childish at times, but he was in love with her. Like Kazuya loved Jun, only his relationship had a lot more sex in it than his parents' did.

Suddenly he heard the voice. Old and cheery. "Jin-chan! Kazuya-kun! What are you doing here? I would've expected Jin to be with his cousins," Heihachi greeted them.

"Konnichiwa!" Jin said, smiling as he shook his grandfather's hand and gave him a small, manly hug. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm on my way to see Xiao's water-training with Asuka. Little's gotten to be not so little anymore," he replied. "Kazuya-kun, would you mind if I take Jin-chan away from you to go see his cousins?"

"Not at all, Father," he replied, shaking his head.

"Excellent!" Heihachi said, more happy than he was.

They were all in on it. Heihachi wanted to see Jin and Xiaoyu together, so they made a plan--bring Asuka in to get them together. However, with Kazuya's super-secret signal of no that Heihachi made, it seems they may have had the wrong approach.

As they walked towards the water-area of the grounds, Jin and Heihachi talked about things. Then Heihachi decided to turn the conversation towards Jin and Xiaoyu. It was perfect, he though wickedly to himself. He'd get a great-grandchild soon!

"So has, Little told you that Asuka snores?" he asked, looking ahead as he saw a wave of water hit the fence in the swap-area of the water-area. "Xiao's afraid it'll affect her academics, keeping her up all night."

Jin resisted the urge to laugh. If only he could tell his grandfather about all the times he kept Xiaoyu up until after dawn...because she kept HIM up, and didn't want to put him down.

"That's seven!" Asuka yelled over to Xiaoyu, smiling at the alligators she tossed out of the swamp. Then she looked over at Xiaoyu on the opposite bank and her jaw dropped.

Not only did the girl have more than seven, half of them seemed happy to be with her. And they were all huge!

"Um...I think I overdid it!" Xiaoyu replied, scratching the back of her head as she looked at her pile. "Gomenasai!"

"Xiaoyu-san, Asuka-san!" Jun said, walking towards them. "Have either of you seen my son? All of the men around here have been acting strange. They act like they're plotting to get Xiao and Jin together."

"Little Benevolence. That'd be a cute baby. Xiaojin. Can you do that with words from two languages?" Asuka asked, teasing as she tried to avert her aunt's suspicion. Wasn't EVERYONE supposed to know?

Jun smiled. Asuka was a BAD actress. "Well, I needed to let him know that we have a problem. Xiao, your last test came in as an eighty-seven."

Asuka smiled at her friend. "Little, that's great!"

Xiaoyu just stood there, slack-jawed and shocked. Then she glared at Asuka as if she was insulted. "Eighty-seven great? You think an eighty-seven's great? I've never gotten below a ninety-eight! Jun-san, how did I score that low?"

And the boys thought they needed all that planning. She could get Xiaoyu and Jin together ten-times easier than them. In fact, they had a bet about that, too.

All she had to do was get proof they were "intimate" because of her. And that would be easy, what with them already sneaking into each other's rooms every night. She already won, really, because they got themselves together.

Xiaoyu had told her about their relationship the same day that it happened. Now the poor kids were being tortured by the men into not letting her have a grandkid soon. Well they'd learn who they were messing with.

"I think it's because Asuka's here. I've talked to Jii-chan already. Asuka, you'll be staying in a guest-room nearby so Xiao can study in solitude. Sorry, sweetie. And Xiao, you're really going to hate me for this, but you'll need to spend two hours studying math with Jin. Okay?"

"If it'll make my grades go up and Jii-chan happy, yes. Sorry, Asuka," she told her, faking sadness and determination.

Two extra hours with Jin for a few weeks. She should ask for him to be her tutor for every class. She especially needed help in sex-ed, she thought to herself.

THAT NIGHT

"Xiao, come on. You got an eighty-seven. We need to work on your math," Jin told her, sighing when she pouted.

He loved that pout. Why was she doing this? Now that Asuka was out of her room, they could spend the night together in it.

But now they had to study math.

"But I know math," she replied, leaning in and kissing his neck, making him groan.

"Then why'd you get an eighty-seven?" he asked, kissing her on the lips. Hey, it was two hours. They might as well spend the first hour and a half doing something productive.

Very productive.

"Didn't. Jun-kaasan wanted to get us alone," she answered between kissing before she started to trail some down the side of his neck. "I love your mom. She's the best," she told him, her lips running over the sensitive skin.

"Why did she want that?" he asked, pulling up her shirt and thanking his mother.

"Obvious. She wants grandkids. Besides, she figured one night was enough torture."

"Really? And how would she know about that?"

"I've told her."

Jin stopped. Oh hell no. "You told my mom we've been having sex? Does she know how old you were when we started? And my mother's fine with it?"

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. "Duh. I told her the day after…or the day of…pretty soon after we started having sex. You really think I'd get birth-control without SOMEONE knowing?" she told him, taking off his shirt and assaulting his chest. "Besides, they're in a bet. We were talking a few minutes before I came here. It's all totally fine."

He was shocked. His MOTHER was totally fine with it. They were all BETTING in them. How was sweet Little okay with it? Xiao (little) was the one that was the most-afraid that Heihachi would find out.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. I still haven't gotten you involved. There is no such thing as one-sided sex, you know," she retorted, licking his chest. "Come on."

"No, I mean with the betting?"

She nodded, opening his pants and licking him up and down. "Yep. It means when we tell them, Asuka can leave and they'll be totally fine with us mounting each other whenever we want to. Did you know that's the only reason she's here? The men thought it'd be easier than Jun-kaasan's plan."

"Well, I guess my mom won then, huh?" he told her, starting to get into it as well, gasping as she gave him a blow.

Xioayu smiled. "Of course. That's what happens when men think."

Jin smirked and shoved her head closer to his crotch, bucking into her mouth. "Whatever you say. Just don't fucking stop," he gasped.

"Ha! I won!" Jun cheered, looking at a very mad Kazuya and Heihachi as they listed outside the door. "Pay up!"

Sighing, they both handed her 20,000 yen. She smiled and kissed her husband. They couldn't believe they were that dense.

"My baby girl is growing up," Heihachi sniffled.

"My son is...I'm going to be a grandfather soon," Kazuya thought. "I'll be as old as you!" he said to his father, making Jun laugh and Heihachi growl.

"Think whatever you want, but I still won!" Jun told them, smiling as she walked away.

Asuka looked at the men and laughed. "That's what you get for thinking. I'm still trying to figure how I could help get them together."

Heihachi and Kazuya frowned. How did the two Mishima men lose to the two Kazama women? To girls, no less! "Think they planned that?" Kazuya asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yep," Heihachi replied.


	2. Attention Fans

Hello,

This is not the writer you know as Camy-Tay. This is her brother, Jae, and I regret to inform you that she will no longer be able to write stories for you. November 18 of 2009, we received word that Cam had cancer. We caught it during her check-up after having the tapeworm removed, but we had not caught it in time.

April 17, 2010, Cam passed away from leukemia.

It has taken me almost a year to figure out her password to tell everyone what has happened. I am sorry for all of you that expected updates. I don't know why she ever made her password the mascot of the first boarding school she attended, but whatever. I loved her, but she was weird.

That being said, I know nothing about , except that Cam wrote on this website and she would want her followers to know she passed. I think they receive updates on her every entry, but I will try to post this letter at the end of every story she's written.

I will keep her page up and try to have her friends write stories in her memory so that she may live on, but I haven't talked to many of them since her funeral.

I'm sorry and God bless Cam. May she be in good hands.


End file.
